the adventures and travels of Miles Tails Prower
by Masterdiekillsu
Summary: every day life. that is somthing we all treasure right? well, in this Tails never actullay had a nornal life to begin with. join Tails as he find his way through tough choices, avengful friends, and many, many, challenges. i will try to be posting a new chapter every monday! read to envelop yourself with Tails Antoine and others. please review!
1. prolouge

_"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."_

_-Muhammad Ali_

Prologue

In the dark shadowy night, a figure stood. But it only lasted so long. The figure was gone as soon as it appeared, but if you had looked carefully, you would've seen it rush off using the shadows for cover. The figure was headed in a general direction moving back and forth, gradually making progress toward a cliff. The figure had dodged multiple people, as it made its way to the cliff. Once there, it no longer made an effort to stay hidden. For the cliffs edge was protected by a dense but large bush. Carefully concealed here, was a telescope. Now once here, it appeared that the bush was a lot larger then it looked. Partially this was because the figure had hollowed it out.

In the dark light, only a little was visible in the hollowed out bush. A bed could scarcely be seen, and in the cold black dark, the figure would gaze at the stars using the telescope, and later it would fall into a peaceful sleep on the bed. If one was clever, one would know that the bush was the figure's home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Small beginnings

_"Be not afraid of greatness. Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon 'em." - William Shakespeare_

Warm bright light flooded the bush room. It was late morning, and our faithful figure (now revealed) woke up. He blinked, and yawned wide. The figure was now shown to be a fox. The fox was of a yellow color, and had twin tails. He had worn shoes and gloves in bed. I don't know why, but what I do know is that the bush room was even larger than anticipated. The room was about the size of an average living room. Many different things cluttered the floor. On one side was a work bench with many different gizmos, and various headsets. In the far side of course, was the telescope. It appeared even grander in day light. It had shiny silver paint coating the outer most section of the telescope. The eyepiece was of standard color, black. Next to the telescope, was a table. And that had all sorts of different eye pieces. At the front of the bush room, was a door, no grander than any other door, just simple wood. If one opened the door, he would find that a protective layer of vines went across the door. The fox obviously wanted to remain hidden. Why though, is an excellent question. Let me tell you about the fox's past.

**. . .**

It was a small town, no bigger than the size of a football field. As we look further into the town, we can see on the outskirts in the far back of the town, forgotten and lush with growth, was a bush on the side of a cliff. Now, the fox had not begun to inhabit the bush yet, for we will see soon enough. The fox was with some friends, but these were tense moments. The little group of four was in the middle of an argument. It was three against one. And that one was the fox. "Give it up Tails!" (The fox apparently) sneered the one in the middle. The group of three consisted of a monkey, a bear, and a mouse (in that order). "Come on guys, "Tails protested. "Why can't _you_ just let it go?"

"Yeah, we will. Until you stop with your infernal machines!" threatened the mouse.

As the dialogue continued, Tails was drifting farther and farther away from his, "friends". Pretty soon the group of three had left Tails in the dust. He had gotten beat up and his ex-friends had abandoned him. He felt lonelier than ever. The group could be seen growing smaller and smaller, like the hope in Tails. He stood up shaking, wishing he could find shelter for the night. But, luck was not on his side. As soon as he took a step, he passed out dead away, falling on the dusty ground as rain began to fall.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Picking up

_"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."_ _- Sun-Tzu_

Tails woke up to a sky filled with bright stars. His mind clearing, he found it was night time. He sat up, still groggy from a few hours ago when he had gotten beat up. His mouth tasted dry and he realized that he no longer had a home. He found by looking around that someone had gone through the trouble to drag him off to one side of the road. The road was to his left and to his right was the cliff edge through some trees. He wandered to the cliff edge and looked over. He saw waves trickling against the shore far below. The sea apparently felt his sadness too. It didn't put as much enthusiasm into making big waves. He considered jumping, and his life was saved because he looked to his right. He saw a bush large in area and made his way over. It was a few steps to get there, and once over to the bush, he saw that it had an opening just so small. He crawled in, and slept.

**. . . **

Present time

While having just yawned, Tails felt extremely hungry. He walked over to the door and listened outside for anybody. Having not heard anything, he opened the door and walked outside. He donned a mask which concealed his identity when he went to the town. In 30 min. (which he always makes it back in that time) he had all the supplies he needed for the week. All the supplies he needed for a month were too much to carry. He set down his supplies in the house, and suddenly found himself getting propelled as if someone had launched him from a cannon. He slammed into a tree, taking off his mask. He luckily didn't get knocked out.

"Whoa buddy!" someone yelled out. That person came over and helped Tails up. He was a blue hedgehog. "Hey, are you all right?" the hedgehog said.

"Yeah, but where were you? I didn't hear you, so you had to have been waiting for me." Tails said while pushing him away. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said.

"Were you running? I mean when I was listening for anybody I would have heard you. Where did you come from?"

"Yes I was running, and I am in a little bit of trouble here."

They went quiet, in the awkward silence. Tails was about to say something, when off in the distance, a female voice shouted, "SOOOOONIC!"

"Oh man. This is what I was talking about. Could you help me out here? I really need to get away from her."

Tails thought a moment, and then nodded, "O.K., but you can't stay for long." Sonic looked around and said, "Umm… where is your house? You had to of come from somewhere."

"Here, follow me Sonic." Tails said. He pushed away the vines and opened the door.

"Whoa, you live in a bush?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't hurry and _get in_ your lady friend will find you." Tails said with annoyance. Sonic ran in with such speed that Tails was _very_ surprised. He stood still with such awe that someone could run so fast, that he did not hear the yell, "get out of my way!"

Someone slammed into Tails, sending him once again, into a tree. Though not as hard as the time Sonic did it. This time though, he hit his head and crumpled to the ground out like a light. The girl was mortified. The girl was a pink hedgehog. She wore her hair back so she did not look like Sonic. She tried franticly to wake Tails up, and while the girl was trying to do so, Sonic slowly closed the door. He closed it just as Tails came to. Tails groaned, and sat up. "How long was I out?"

The girl said, "one minute. Are you alright?"

Tails looked at her and said, "Who are you?"

She said, "Well, that's no proper introduction, but… I guess I can forgive you. I knocked you out anyway. My name's Amy Rose. And, may I ask, who are you?"

Tails stood rigid and said briskly, "I do not like to give away my name."

"Oh come on, just tell me."

"No."

"Why not!?"

"Because you've probably heard of me. That's why."

"Listen, O.K.? I don't know you. If I did, we would be talking more than we are now."

Tails breathed out a sigh. "O.K… my name is Miles Prower. But everyone else calls me Tails."

The silence was so thick you could've cut it with a knife.

Amy replied, "I really don't know you O.K.? The name "Miles" or "Tails" is not anybody I know."

Tails thought a moment then decided he could trust her. Either she wasn't from around here, or she recently moved in. "So, I'm guessing that you're looking for someone."

Amy stared at him for a while. "How did you know?"

"He came by a few minutes past. He is somewhere in the forest though. I can at least tell you this. See that bush over there? I can look there for you if you want. It will take a while though. I have to warn you."

Amy agreed and said, "So while you are looking in the bush, I'll look somewhere else then? That bush looks rather large, so I think it will take you a long time."

They both stood up and locked eyes in silent agreement. Tails acted like he was searching for entry point in the bush, while Amy walked away. When she was out of sight, Tails opened the door to find that Sonic was nowhere to be seen. He started to say something inaudible, but never got the chance. Sonic tackled him from the side, and sent them both sprawling. Tails shouted "Get off me!" With reluctance at first Sonic got off. Then Sonic realized it was the guy he had taken refuge from.

Tails stood up and brushed himself off. He told Sonic, "Well, now that we've got time on our hands, tell me about yourself."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stories in the present (and old friends)

_"When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on." - Franklin D. Roosevelt_

_"What counts is not necessarily the size of the dog in the fight – it's the size of the fight in the dog."_ _- Dwight D. Eisenhower_

As the dark settled in, Tails and Sonic exchanged stories about their life. Sonic told about Amy and how she was madly in love with Sonic. Tails finally told Sonic his real name (as if that's his life) and about him being a social outcast

(The fact that no one is his friend, and not about his old friends. Emphasis on "old").

Sonic spoke, "So, Miles right? I think you've given me more time than I needed. But, thanks anyway. If you can understand, I really must be going."

Tails nodded somberly. It was the only friend he had had in a long time. "If… if you don't mind… I need to go take a walk. I'm sorry I just need to."

Sonic could tell something was bothering him, so all he did was nod and say, "I'll stay here then, till you get back O.K?"

Tails left Sonic feeling lower than the dirt at his feet. He began walking towards the main road to take his mind off things. He was walking to the town, when he began to think about what he was doing. He did _not_ want to be found there. He promptly turned around and began walking towards the forest again. Then a voice stopped him dead cold.

"Hey! Tails! Where you been man?"

It was the monkey and his two other followers. Tails hesitated before looking back. He received a reward from the bear, of a fist to his jaw. He got spun around before falling to his knees. He quickly tried to stand up. But if you've ever gotten punched by a bear, you know that it is a hard task. He quickly got surrounded, and was jeered and chicken punched (quick jabs by all of them at different times. Very hard to defend one's self) at by his ex-friends. But, survival paid off. He had become stronger, and used that to his advantage. He stood, ignoring the insults and proceeded to beat the monkey with his fists. He took down the mouse with a quick right upper cut to the mouse's stomach. With a squeak, the mouse rolled over on the ground, panting for breath. The bear stumbled back with surprise at Tails swiftness; but was soon overcome by anger. No one would defeat _his_ friends. The bear bellowed in rage, and as soon as Tails turned his head, he braced himself for what would be a _really_ bad beating. He put up his fists and concentrated so hard, he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again to a surprised grunt from the bear. He looked down unable to fathom what was happening. He was in the _air_. Floating like some ghost. For a second, he thought he died. When he looked down even further, he saw no dead body. The bear also proved he wasn't dead, by looking up at Tails. He stared wide eyed at Tails. Tails was confused, as this had never happened before (although there was the one time where a baseball game got too out of hand. The score was so close and it was one point away from victory for each team. Tails got so agitated, that it appeared that when he ran, he was off the ground. No one had an explanation for the moment, and as soon as he reached home, he stopped completely. No one knew what happened. So, they simply forgot and celebrated for the victory). He remembered the incident with the baseball game, but this wasn't really like that. He tried to look behind himself but lost concentration on what was happening. He settled to the ground, tired from whatever happened. As he calmed down he heard swishing, and suddenly became self-conscious of his tails slowing down from nothing. Tails wondered if that was why he had been in the air. He was about to start twirling his tails to see what would happen. He was so focused on what he was about to do, when the bear took hold of him. The bear had picked Tails up and was squeezing hard. Tails almost blacked out, but luckily survival helped with that too. It gave him the strength needed to stay conscious. The monkey stood up with blood on his face. Tails gave him a bloody nose.

"So, we finally caught you after all these long months. What has it been, like three?"

Tails replied with some difficulty, "Two actually."

The monkey nodded with remembrance. "Well, I suppose we just have to cut off all the loose ends don't we Tails?"

His words were like ice. It made Tails heart stop in fright (thankfully not literally).

"W-W-What do you mean 'cut off loose ends?'"

The monkey smiled so darkly, the air around him seemed to get colder with malice. "Oh Tails, if only you knew what was in store for you. You would be begging for mercy right now." The monkey spit on the ground, making a small pool of dark, crimson blood. "But I will have none of it."

Tails thought for a moment with some difficulty as the bear was still squeezing him hard. He said quietly, "does this mean you will... kill me?" The pure thought of death made Tails feel like the mouse. Small, hurt and as if the very soul had gone out of him. He stopped resisting against the bear, as he knew it all be over shortly.

The monkey spoke, "Oh don't you worry just yet, and I can't kill you with my bare hands, can I? No pun intended by the way." The monkey ordered the bear to take him to the cliff.

It dawned on Tails like a bullet by a sniper. They were going to drop him off the cliff. Just like so long ago, when he had thought about doing the very same thing. Hope meant nothing to Tails right now. As it does to so many other people when they realize, death is only a few steps away.

thank you everyone for reading! i really hope you guys all like my story so far, and id apreceate if you guys could give me reviews! that would be big help, bacuse i dont know wether you guys like it or not. so please give me reviews with criticism, or compliments. thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Newly Made Enemies and Old Found Friends

_"In between goals is a thing called life, that has to be lived and enjoyed."_ _- Sid Caesar_

The monkey and the bear roused the mouse from the ground. The mouse was being feeble at first, but when he saw that Tails was under control, he got up and went with them to see the death of Tails. Tails was silent the whole way, lolling in the bears arms. When they reached the cliff, Tails realized they weren't very far from the bush house. He hoped Sonic got out of there un-harmed with no encounters with these barbarians. The monkey shouted with joy at the fact that they reached the cliff. He turned towards Tails and smiled evilly. "So, Tails any last words?"

Tails nodded somberly, "Yes, my old friend."

The monkey stomped his foot in anger. "Do not call me, old friend! You hear me!" the last part was a shriek of pure hate. The monkey then glared at the bear. "Toss him over. I have no need for him now." The bear grunted in reply and proceeded to the cliff. Just as he made it to the edge, he was intercepted by a brilliant blue blur. He stumbled backwards with surprise. He looked left then right and saw nothing. Then, just as he was preparing to throw Tails over the blue blur appeared again. This time though, it knocked Tails out of the bear's arms, and sent Tails sprawling on the ground. Tails, was gasping for air, reeling at the sudden burst of force. He stood up shaking, and saw a sight that surprised him by a whole lot. Even more than the monkey, who was yelling in rage. It was Sonic! The hedgehog had the bear on the edge of the cliff, and was interrogating him. "Why on Mobius were you going to toss him over the edge!? You could have killed him you know!"

The monkey paused in his yelling to respond to Sonic. "This is personal business. If you wish to be thrown off the edge with _him_," The monkey pointed to Tails, who was busy dealing with the mouse. "Then I recommend you keep on doing what you are doing. If not, then you'd better stop."

Sonic stared at the monkey in sheer shock. "You really were going to throw him off the edge weren't you?" Sonic slowly started towards the monkey. "This is bad you know. Killing someone." The monkey nodded. "Yes we were. Until you showed up. We considered possibly hunting for his house first and burning that, but it is much quicker to kill him this way.

Sonic looked _very_ angry in the darking sky. He said nothing, but did something no one would have been able to expect. He started spinning around in a somersault. But the crazy thing was, he was doing it in place.

The monkey laughed, "What do you plan to do? Bowl me-"

The monkey never got a chance to finish what he said. Because Sonic launched from his position and hit everyone except Tails. He hit the monkey first, bouncing off into the bear, (luckily he made it so the bear did not fall off the cliff) and then finally into the mouse. Sonic landed on his feet, glowing a bit at first, and then losing the glow. The gang of three was all on the ground, knocked out like dead batteries.

Tails gazed at Sonic in awe at how he had knocked them all out. It was only then that Tails realized how much the bear had tired him out. A wave of exhaustion passed over him and he would have fallen to the ground if Sonic had not been at Tail's side.

"Hey, take it easy, you've been through a lot." Sonic laid Tails on the ground, propping his head up with a nearby rock. Tails grinned at him feebly, sweat coming down the sides of his head like he just ran a marathon. "Yeah… I'll be just fine… just fine…" Tails passed out from sheer exhaustion; all of the adrenaline going out of his system. Sonic sighed, not with annoyance, but with relief, as Tails was all right. Sonic stood, carefully picked up Tails and thought, "Who is this guy? Those people wanted to kill him… but they can't for a while now. Fear will keep it that way." Sonic wished it did not have to be that way, but what else could you do? As the night began to fall more heavily, Sonic decided he had no choice but to stay with Tails in his bush house. He made his way over to the house, and opened the door. What he found, almost caused him to drop Tails. The sight was nothing expected and nothing good either. But something that would cause nothing but future trouble.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rivaling Skills

_"Life is a shipwreck but we must not forget to sing in the lifeboats." - Voltaire_

Tails woke to an extreme head ache, and something that pained him more than anything that had happened before in his life. His arm was broken, and it was lying across the bed in the normal style of a broken arm. He could not move it, and found out by lifting his shoulder that the arm had sticks going along his arm to keep it from moving. His memory then kicked in, and he remembered everything that happened the evening before. He sat up in a daze, looking around, and saw something that made his heart miss a beat. _Someone was in his house_. The early dawn light coming through the telescope window was enough to make out who it was. Tails focused in, and his heart almost forgot its job. It was not one but _two _people! Tails started panicking, but soon stopped as he realized who it was. It was Sonic and Amy. Sonic looked like he had been through a lot. Amy on the other hand, had a weapon that Tails had never seen before. But, the weapon made glad that Amy was an ally. It was a giant hammer, about as tall as three quarters of Amy, and about as wide as Amy too. Sonic yawned, and Tails froze, not wanting to wake him up. Amy stirred, sat up, yawned, and began to grope around to her right, away from Sonic. Feeling nothing, her eyes snapped open, and she began to look around as if her life depended on it. When she realized were she was, she glanced up Tails, and seeing that he was awake, she smiled at him, a warm and caring smile, and said, "Well, after all you had been through, I didn't think you would be up so early."

Tails nodded, and replied, "Yeah, I did not expect to be up either, but I guess I have pain to thank for that."

Amy stood up smoothing her dress, and said back to him, "Can you stand? If you can, we can go into the town and get you proper medical treatment."

Tails almost shrieked, but for Sonic's sake, maintained his normal tone. "I can't! Do you have any idea what will happen to me if I'm found there?"

Amy looked at him quizzically, and Tails realized Amy did not know who gave him his injuries. Tails asked, just to be sure, "Do you know how I got this?" Raising his arm which caused pain to shoot up it. Amy thought for a while, and shook her head. "No, but you fell right? That's what Sonic told me any way…" The last part was quieter, which Tails barely caught. Tails sighed, knowing he had a lot of telling to do. But first, he had to find out what happened to Sonic. He asked Amy, "What happened to Sonic? He was fine yesterday." Tails' eyes slowly made their way over to the hammer. Scanning for anything that might have made Sonic so beat up. As his gaze fell on the hammer, Amy saw what he was looking at and quickly whisked it away fast. In fact, too fast for Tails to see where she put it. She grinned at him and said, "Let's just say that he had some explaining to do." This confused Tails, as he had no idea what she was talking about.

It was getting later in the day, and Sonic was still snoring peacefully away. Amy grunted in disgust. Tails had sympathy for Sonic, but did not know what to sympathize. Amy led Tails out of the house, and towards the road. When Tails saw the place where he encountered his old friends the day before. He began to walk more briskly, hoping to get away from that spot. Amy noticed this and looked around for anything that might give away the reason why Tails was so nervous. She saw little specks of blood on the ground, and off to the side a small spit mark of the red liquid. She wondered what happened, and then she saw the three bodies, still knocked out, lying on the grass beside the road. Tails heard her scream, and turned around to see her running towards them. Fear coursed through Tails and a sensation of dread happened to float by him. Luckily his fast reflexes aided him as he sprinted towards her. His shout of warning told her something, but she could not quite place it. She slowed to a stop just as Tails was beside her. They were at the edge of the road, only a few feet away from Tails' would be killers. Tails drew a shaky breath, took Amy's arm in his hand and led her away from the side of the road. Amy continued staring at the three bodies like something was haunting her. She turned towards Tails, her face ashen.

"Are they dead?"

Tails almost thought she said something else she was so quiet. He shook his head. "No, just unconscious." Amy seemed to relax, and seemed less depressed. She looked at Tails, and said, "Come on, let's continue to the hospital."

**. . . **

At the hospital, Tails thought everything would be fine, until he saw the boards. There were boards in the doors ways, in the windows, and a sign on the door that read, "For treatment, go to the main city, New Mobotropolis."

Tails shuddered. This was odd; the hospital should have still been open. The town was not small enough to run out of funds for the hospital. Tails continued wondering why it was closed, when he saw the scorch marks. They were all around the windows, and Tails realized that the reason the hospital was closed was because it was burned. He looked around for anything that might give away as to why the place got burned. Then he saw it. The one weapon that the monkey's gang would only use. It was a Molotov cocktail, shattered, but it had the blackened towel still inside it. He sighed, and turned around and headed back to where Amy was waiting.

When he got back, she was just about to drift off to sleep, when Tails coughed. Her eyes shot open, and she looked in Tail's direction. She frowned, thinking that it should have taken longer. When she saw that he had no cast, she became plenty worried. She sat up and quickly made her way over to him. Once reaching him, she asked, "Why are you back? Did they not let you in?"

Tails scowled, "The hospital was closed when I got there. Vandalism was committed and the place was burned."

Amy knew that the place Tails could go was to the main city. Nobody knew about any other towns, so it was the only place he could go. Amy spoke, "come on Tails. Let's go back and tell Sonic."

Tails thought for a moment, and replied to her, "No, it's O.K, you go on ahead I'll catch up with you later."

As soon as Amy was out of sight, he looked around, and was satisfied that nobody was around. He thought back to the day when he got in the fight with his old friends. Then he thought back to the day when he was at the baseball game. He thought and finally came up with an explanation. He began to twirl his tails, slowly then more faster. He wasn't flying but found something else out. It felt as if a strong wind was pushing him forward. He began to take a step forward, when he moved forward ten feet instead. He began to run slowly at first then faster. The faster he ran, the faster he spun his tails. Soon he was soaring almost to the speed of sound, unable to run, but to only fly using his tails. He laughed as the wind whistled in his ears, objects speeding by with great intensity. He stopped, just on the edge of town. Beyond that, lands that he had never seen. It was late in the afternoon, and Tails decided that he needed to get back to Sonic and Amy. He grinned, and thought, "Well this will be easy, because all I have to do is fly." Tails reasoned that if he could propel himself forward, he could fly. He pointed his tails upward and began to spin them. As he made them go faster, he slowly lifted off the ground. He continued spinning them till he was above the forest tree line. This was somewhat hard to tell because he was at a considerable distance. He tried going forwards but then began to go towards the ground. He stopped and thought about how he could fly forwards. He was in the air again, at the top of the tree line, becoming very tired. Tails tilted forward, to see if he would move forward, and he did! Tails was glad he found a way to fly, and began to gradually make his way to the bush house. He found it, and landed outside ungracefully, on his face. He groaned and sat up, thinking that he needed more practice. Feeling exhausted, he moved away the vine concealing the door and opened it. What he found, was not for the faint of heart. And that is exactly what he did. Tails passed out dead away, wishing that the sight he saw wasn't real.

**. . .**

Tails woke inside the bush house, and tried to sit up, thinking he was in his bed. He had no success, for he found the he was bound by his wrists, and hanging by a rope around his stomach. He was at the right side of the room where the work bench was. As he looked down, he saw that some things had been disturbed on the work bench. Presumably where his captor had hung him up. Tails suddenly became light headed, and assumed this was because of lack of oxygen. His arm began to throb considerably, and Tails figured he knew why. He struggled to upwards to loosen the bonds on his stomach, and as he did so the bonds on his wrists gave way, causing him to flip over head over heels. Literally. He landed with a thump on the ground directly in front of the workbench. It sent even more pain scorching through his arm. He picked himself up, and looked around quickly, for he did not know if his captor was still in the bush room or not. Seeing nothing, he sat up and ran around the bush room checking to see if anything was stolen or broken. Seeing nothing was damaged, he wondered where Sonic and Amy were. He heard something behind him fall, and when he whirled around to meet who was there, he found only the hanging wire of a fallen headset. He walked over to it curious as to why it had fallen. As a rustling came from behind him, Tails spun around and still found nothing. Tails was becoming very nervous, as there was nothing there. He almost thought there was a ghost. Nothing scared him more than ghosts (or maybe lightning). He began to shake at the mere thought of a ghost in his house, and without really meaning to, he said, "W-W-Who are Y-You? C-C-Come out and show yourself." As Tails continued looking around, no more noise came from any were. He sighed in relief, and just as he let his guard down something hit him from behind. He was sent sprawling on the ground, and heard something from behind him. A voice, cold and steely that said, "Ha, foolish one. Now you see what Ninjitsu can do."

Tails struggled up, still dizzy from the blow to the back of his head. He spun around with a strong right hook. But Tails only met empty air. He focused on one spot and looked for anything unusual. Tails focused too long and was given a reward for his stupidity with a good solid hit to both of his legs. He was on his back before he even knew what was happening. A groan escaped his lips and before he knew it he was hoisted to his former prison of hanging above the workbench. He struggled and got an idea. He went limp and let his tails do the work. He spun them very fast, and made holding him very difficult for his captor. The captor was actually not expecting this at all, and let go. As Tails felt the pressure lift from his body he sprang and swung a strong punch towards were he thought were the captor was. It was only then, when his fist met empty air, that he realized the person was _invisible_. He stumbled backwards realization hitting him like the blow that came, once again, from behind. His face hit the ground, and as he struggled to get up he heard his captor laughing. He pin pointed the laugh and struck out with his leg. The sweeping motion was all Tails needed. With a shout of surprise his captor fell, and revealed himself. Seeing his captor for the first time, Tails finally got to use the advantage of sight. His captor was a purple chameleon, and Tails had the impression that this guy meant business. His captor sat up and Tails prepared himself for a fight. But the chameleon simply stood and spoke.

"So, you have proven yourself to be a tricky foe. But I dare say… it is better to make allies than enemies."

Tails narrowed his eyes and responded with a question. "So, are you saying you want to be allies?"

The chameleon grunted and spoke, "Yes, and do you know how to start? First tell me your name."

Tails kept calm and tried to reason with the chameleon. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you my name. If you knew who i am, then that would be terrible."

The chameleon cursed under his breath and muttered something about being beaten and taken charge over by a guy with a broken arm. Then, keeping his cool also, the chameleon argued, "Well, if you haven't noticed by what's happening, and other things, then I would clearly remember you. It's not every day you come across a guy that lives in a bush."

Now it was Tails turn to argue back but something made him stop, think about what the chameleon had said, and respond in a way the surprised even himself. "I can tell from the way you talk about me that I don't know you or you don't know me. So, this proven I take your advice and I really think you would make a good ally. But I have to warn you-"

Just before Tails finished his warning, the door to the bush room burst open and Tails heard the sound of shattering wood. A part of the door broke off upon swinging in. as Tails was looking at the door he quickly traversed his gaze from the door to the chameleon, then back to the door. The chameleon turned invisible just as Tails thought he would, and as Tails turned his gaze toward the door, Sonic burst in. he looked franticly around and then saw Tails. He let a sigh of relief, and said, "Tails, are you all right? The door to this place was locked up tight! There was even a chain!"

Judging from Sonic's hysterics, Tails responded, "Sonic I'm fine. What's wrong anyway?"

Sonic was about to respond, but was intercepted by the chameleon. He was knocked over, and giving a shout of surprise, went to the ground.

The chameleon materialized above Sonic pinning him to the ground. He spoke, saying, "Is this an enemy? I will take care of him if he is."

Sonic tried telling him that he was an ally, but the chameleon told him to shut up. Tails responded to the chameleon saying that he was an ally, and he won't hurt them. The chameleon stood, and helped Sonic up. He apologized, saying, "sorry for that, but you never know who's out to get you."

Sonic grunted in response, clearly unhappy about what just happened. He then spoke towards the door, which lay on the floor torn off his hinges. "Amy, you can come in now, Tails is fine." Amy rushed in almost as fast as Sonic. She ran over to Tails and said, "Are you O.K.? I heard rustling and thudding! What were you thinking, taking him on with a broken arm?" she pointed to the chameleon when she said the last sentence. When she really saw his arm, she shrieked. Tails was confused and took a look at his arm. Well, this explains why he felt no pain after he was knocked over, his arm was twisted at the completely wrong angle, and he could not move it. He looked at Amy and asked if she could move it back into place. Amy said she'd try, but when she did put it back into place, he blacked out from the pain.

As Tails fell, the chameleon was immediately there to catch him. He placed Tails on the bed with his arm facing out wards. Amy just looked at Tails with a sad look on her face and began to work at Tails' work bench to fix together a sturdy, but makeshift cast for his arm. Sonic began talking to the chameleon, asking him things that anyone would ask someone they would not know.

"So," Sonic asked. "What is your name? If you would tell us it would help be easier allies."

The chameleon responded with what looked like a smirk on his face. "My name is Espio. And if your girlfriend needs any help with making the cast, you could tell me. I was quite the healer back when I was in the ranks…" having just realized what he just said Espio hoped he had not said too much. He did not want them to know he was a ninja. Not yet.

Having heard what Espio said, Amy looked back and smiled at him "well I do need some help, and thanks for thinking I'm his girlfriend. Most people do. But that doesn't mean I'm not, I'm just saying…" Amy trailed off hoping Espio wouldn't put two and two together. Espio looked at Sonic for conformation, but Sonic shook his head no. Having found out, Espio made his way over to the workbench and sat down next to Amy preparing for the long night ahead.

**. . .**

It was morning and Tails was still out of it. Espio was already up and about, cooking breakfast on a small fire he made outside of the bush house. He used a pan that he had stowed away in a small rucksack he always toted around with him. This included the bandolier strap that he used for his weapons. Tails (later of course), Sonic, and Amy all could not help but notice but what weapon was on the strap. They were little small star shaped things, and when Sonic asked what they were, Espio replied, "Throwing stars. Quite nasty if you're on the receiving end of one. They hurt a lot when you pull them out too." This encouraged Sonic and Amy to do the best they could to keep Espio an ally. As the mid dawn light began to fade into early afternoon brightness, Tails woke up. He sat up groggy, as the pain endured from the night before left him tired. He lifted his arm to see if anything happened. Well, if anything classifies as getting a new cast and the subduing, then O.K. The new cast was awesome according to Tails. To Espio it was a standard cast from his Ninjitsu clan. The cast was made from metal, and was heavily padded inside to keep the person's broken limb from moving. As Tails' eyes adjusted to the bright light streaming in from the area were the telescope was. He was beginning to get up when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Espio, warning Tails. Tails knew the warning, because he felt the same way. The warning was not to exert himself. Tails knew he was still in the bush room, but something was different. Tails noticed chairs were off to the side close to the door. Despite Sonic's breaking of the door, it was back on its hinges, fixed by none other than Espio. Tails looked around for Sonic and Amy, but did not find them. He was about to ask Espio when the response was already coming.

"They've gone in search of transport, and I believe I have not told you my name yet. My name is Espio, and since everyone is used to one another, we're allies right?" Tails thought about it, smiled and held out his hand. Espio, seeing this, grinned in return and shook his hand.

"Well," Tails thought. "This is the best I've felt in months, and now they're taking care of me." As Tails was sitting content, Espio went outside to look for Sonic and Amy. Seeing nothing, he began to worry, as nothing should have been keeping them. As Espio stood outside in the afternoon light, a smell came over him, and in turn, caused him to turn in the direction it was coming from. What he saw in the distance was enough to make him get Tails out of the protection of the bed.

sorry for the delay, i had no time to post the next chapter. but i did write it on time. thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The New City

_"Enjoy the little things, for one day you may look back and realize they were the big things."_

_-Robert Brault_

Rushing through the woods with Tails behind him, Espio was trying to run as fast as he could without making Tails trip. As Tails was being dragged on through the woods, he realized something that he should have told Espio back at the bush house. He was trying to tell Espio, but Espio just would not listen. As they emerged from the woods, what Tails saw and what Espio already knew were exactly the same. The town was on fire, and Sonic and Amy were nowhere to be seen. Espio did not stop for a second, but then told Tails to stay where he was. Tails argued, saying he wanted to look for them too. Espio ignored him, and went straight into the flames. Tails knew Espio would be O.K. because no one in his right mind would go straight into a fire. As Tails thought, he recalled something from his past that was long forgotten. It was something that he had to forget in order to be the monkey's friend. Tails thought, and decided that it was the thing he needed to look for Sonic and Amy.

**. . .**

A short while later, after much bush whacking through the forest to a densely covered hanger, Tails stopped and drew a breath. This hanger had so many memories. But a few of them were very bad ones. Tails shivered at the remembrance of these memories and tried to put them aside. He walked over to the door of the hanger and opened it. Inside, more beautiful that Tails remembered, was his most prized possession. Shining in the single beam of light, his glossy (also newly waxed, oddly enough), yellow, with five hundred horsepower, a top speed of over five hundred MPG, and the ability to turn invisible, his car was the best ever made(possibly).

Opening the doors more to see what he had left inside, his heart nearly stopped. Inside it looked like someone was standing right beside the workbench by the side! But then he remembered the cardboard cutout he placed to scare away people. He sighed, and then made his way to the car. If he remembered correctly, there was a switch that took the car down to a work shop to fix the car. The work shop was Tail's of course, built and supplied by him. He decided to inspect the car to make sure it was in top shape, and he planned to take it and leave to find Espio, then Sonic and Amy. Soon he was done, and soon he was out of the hanger. Just as he reached the town, Espio was waiting for him, with a stern look on his face. As soon as he saw the car though, he looked surprised.

As soon as he realized how badly tails was driving though, He said "move over. I need to drive while you're recovering." Tails reluctantly moved and began telling Espio what the car could do. When Tails told Espio about the invisibility part, Espio's face lit up (Knowing full well, that most standard ninjistsu cars all had a thirty minute timer to turn invisible). But Tails wasn't finished talking. He said that his car had about two hours to be invisible. With that, Espio punched the gas and drove to the other side. Tails thought they would Sonic and Amy be somewhere near the car rental, but Espio said he checked that place already. Tails thought, and said, "Hey, I've got an idea. If you got hurt, where would you go?"

Espio grinned, remembering that the town had a hospital. "Well, if they're not there, then where else could they be?"

Tails responded, "At my house, probably."

They both laughed expecting it to be the last place they would check.

Tails stopped laughing, and looked at Espio. "Seriously though, we should check there when were done here."

Espio then drove to the hospital, expecting some sort of sign that Sonic and Amy had passed through, or even gone inside. Unfortunately, no sign was found, although Espio was surprised at first when he saw the scorch marks. When he looked over at Tails, Tails just simply nodded and they drove back to the bush house. Thankfully, the fire was still in control and was only burning down the town, so the forest and the bush house were unharmed. Upon coming to the edge of the forest, were the car could not go further, Espio turned off the car.

Tails hopped out, and told Espio, "You can turn invisible right? Well, pull the lever in the middle, and turn invisible. I need you to watch the car."

Espio merely grunted in reply, and did what Tails told him. As Tails ran to the house, he feared the worst. A series of "ifs" were going through his head. What if, what if, what if. It was almost maddening. But, he reached the bush house, just when Tails thought he was going to get sick from worry. Cautiously, Tails made his way to the door. Just to be sure he put his ear to it and listened, he didn't hear anything through the heavy doors. Satisfied, he opened the door and met the big face of a hammer. Getting sent flying, Tails slammed into a tree, and fell to the ground unable to move, or pick himself up afterwards.

Amy ran out of the house in a wild panic. "Oh my gosh Tails! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" still dazed and on the ground, Tails reluctantly accepted the help of Amy. Almost falling several times, Tails and Amy finally made it to the bush house. Tails sat on the bed and groaned. Amy just shook her head. As the dizziness wore off, Tails noticed that Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Just as Tails opened his mouth to ask, Amy responded, "No, he is not here. We got separated, and I'm worried that he could be in trouble…" she mumbled the last part, "although I doubt he's in trouble…"

Tails merely grunted and listened to the sounds of the wind, gently kissing the tops of the trees. And right then, the peace was disturbed by someone running full force into the door. Creaking off its hinges, the door fell to the floor with a blue figure plastered onto it. Sonic leaped up, a little wobbly, but spoke to Amy, "Hey! I got us some food I managed to get from one of the burning restaurants."

Amy groaned, "Chilidogs again?"

"No."

"Really?!"

"No."

Amy cursed under her breath, and looked at Tails. "Well, it looks like you're in luck, Tails. The chili dogs Sonic finds are really good." Sonic looked bewildered when he saw Tails.

Leaving Sonic speechless, Tails asked, "Hey, Sonic, could you do me a favor? Could you go out to the front of the forest and yell Espio's name? Then have him drive around the forest, and have him drive to the house." Sonic agreed, and later they were all (including Espio) on the floor eating. And for once, they were all at peace, together, and content.

**. . . **

Far off in another part of the planet, the mighty kingdom of Acorn stood proudly in all its glory. Well, actually it stretched as far as almost Tail's town, but where the castle is, is most important. The castle was in the City of New Mobotropolis, and surrounding the castle was the city itself. And standing above the town, on the castle, on a balcony, near the top but in an area where it's logical it would be the guard room for the king and queen, stood a proud figure. A coyote stood in a blue uniform that was the uniform of the royal guard. He had a standard size sabre, sharp and well maintained, and he had cuffs on his shoulder depicting him as a high ranking person, and looking at his face, he had a glimmer in his eye of such a confidence, that you can tell he was experienced, and that he was sure he could do anything on a moments notice. But if you looked deeper, you would find that he didn't like violence, and that he would do anything to stop it, before it happens. Which, meant he was somewhat of a coward, but he would defend the things he held deep, if he needed to. His kingdom was one of those things. But also, he wasn't just in the royal guard, but also in the royal army (which was basically the same as any other army). His rank was a colonel, but he didn't care, he was just as proud as any other high ranking officer. The city of New Mobotropolis. The city, which held the castle, also held the hospital which Tails needed to get to. The city did however, have an advanced computer system which ran everything. Defenses, power, and it monitored suspicious activity. The city system was known as NICOLE. But it's easier to call it Nicole, as in an actual name. And it, is improper, for its technically (literally) female and she is a lynx. Almost every high ranking person has a comm. unit that Nicole can talk to them through. The king, the queen, and the princess, and the commander of the army, and the coyote, since he is the head of the guard, all have the comm. unit. The coyote was surprisingly young for his age, around Sonic's age, and he knew the princess since they were kids. That was probably one of the reasons he had a comm. unit. Nicole was busy with other things at the moment, such as supervising the training of the elite forces in the city's army camp. One of the soldiers however, happened to be partially trained in magic. This was unknown to the rest of the army, and even Nicole. The coyote had such a strong interest in him, which he believed he could almost do anything. Since the soldier had elite training and partial training in magic, he had mastered one thing in magic terms. Electricity was his strongest weapon with magic. He could literally use it in any way he wanted to. But, since no one knew he had powers in magic, he had to suppress how much he used it. Nobody knew his real name, but when he introduced himself, (he thought they were talking about food, and he thought they asked what type of breakfast food he liked) he said Toast. Ever since he said that, people have been calling him Toast. No one STILL knows his name. The coyote had taken such a strong interest on Toast, because he beat almost every person who went against him. Toast's secret, was he included a little bit of electricity in every punch and kick.

Pretty soon, the coyote received a message from Nicole. It read, "Hi Antoine. The elite training is done, so you can be done keeping watch in the chamber. Something is coming up on the outskirts in the desert. Just in case I confirm it's coming this way, I need you to be alert. This message was also sent to Sally."

Putting away his comm. unit, Antoine (the coyote) just sighed. He was a bit tired, and hoped to take the rest of the day off. But, Nicole had other ideas for him. As he walked down to the security room, he began thinking about the thing on the outskirts of the desert. Right then Nicole materialized behind him. Being a really advanced computer, she had 3-D cameras built everywhere around the city, including bedrooms, but not in bathrooms thank goodness. Nicole was pretty in a computery way, and everyone in the city admired her. But, thankfully, it wasn't enough for people to chase her down, or be total creeps. Antoine, accustomed to Nicole's often silent and sudden appearances, turned around when he heard a whooshing sound behind him.

"Hi Antoine!" Nicole cheerfully waved.

Antoine smiled, and said back, "Hello Nicole. How's your day zo far?"

Nicole smirked, "you still have the French accent. Haven't you been taking those English programs I've sent you?"

Antoine looked away quickly, "No." He spoke quietly, not wanting to upset Nicole.

Nicole smiled; she knew he hadn't taken the courses yet. "Any way, I came to talk to you about the unknown object on the desert."

This worried Antoine. "What do you mean, unknown?"

Nicole shuffled, "well, at the speed it's moving at, it's almost impossible to tell what the thing is. I know it's the size of a car, but what could it be?"

Antoine turned back to Nicole, the light she had in her eyes was genuine worry. Antoine felt the same way and sighed, "I don't know Nicole… I just don't know."

hey guys... sorry for the huge delay, but ive really been backed up in school work lately. so now, im probably going to upload a chapter every monday. any way, stick here, and keep reading! and please post reviews guys, im in the dark here.


	8. this could be anything will you read?

hey guys, im here to tell you that i wont be getting in an new chapter till the end of the first week of january, due to the holiday seson, and that i wont be having any internet during that time. any way, hope you enjoy my SHORT chapter! this wont exist in the stroy by the way, as you will be able to tell in a little bit(or will it later?)

it was cold, and the only thing tails wanted was to sleep. rain was pouring down, and he had no shelter. he was abandoned, cold, and lonely. the only comfort he had, was taken away, by the cruel hand of a peticular person. he had had a few querals with the person in the past, but it the final one that out his arguer over the edge. he only wanted to kill himslef and let it all be over.

. . .

soon later, Tails managed to stumble his way, crying and broken, to an abandoned factory. evey thing that had happened had taken a drastic turn, and made him think that he was no longer wanted by anyone. it was here at this factory, that he decided what he needed to do. he would find a peice of machinery, turn it on and kill himself. but, Tails still had common sense left. as it was probably the only thing that was makeing him do these things. he made his way to the factory and looked at the heavy set iron doors that blocked his way. there was no lock, so Tails thought he was lucky. he crept inside careful to close the iron doors behind him. surprisingly, the didnt squeak or make any sound they were moved/ however Tails payed no attention, as what he found inside of the factory, made him wish he had over looked it, and gone home. because now, he wa probably in more trouble than with death itself.

will this mini chapter be in the real stroy itself? who knows, mabey im makeing this up, mabey its a sneak peak. keep reading to find out!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Things get crazy

_"Nothing is worse than what you make it"_

_-Texas In July_

"Tails, for the last time turn around! I know where this thing is, and I'm telling you it's just over there!"

As Tails struggled to follow his compass, everyone inside the car was pretty miserable. Sonic was yelling at Tails, Espio was meditating, and Amy was busy studying a map. It was near pure chaos, because with Sonic yelling and Amy trying to tell him where to go, Tails was on the brink of snapping. They were in the desert, and Tails was trying to maintain a normal speed, as no one else knew about the car (except Espio). For some reason he trusted Espio more than anyone else in their little party. It was weird feeling no doubt, but something told him that Sonic was a blabber. With the way things were going for them, Tails thought that they would never find the city. But little did he know, they were about to have a nasty surprise.

**. . .**

On the other side of the desert, Antoine was still talking to Nicole. "zat object earlier… it keeps weaving around the desert. Is it a drone?"

Nicole just stood still, thinking of what the thing could've been. Finally, she responded "I don't know, but its patterns are almost unreadable. It's as if the thing is mad."

Antoine shrugged. "What zhould we do with it then?"

Again Nicole just sat there and thought. "I don't know, but we can't just let it sit out there."

Antoine argued, "If it is hostile, zen we should prepare. We need to send out a team to interzet them. Do this immediately!" and with that, Antoine promptly turned around and trotted off, head held high like he just did something great. Nicole sighed, and continued looking at the computer screen. "I've got a feeling that this thing out there isn't good like Antoine said" Nicole thought. "but if we need to act hostile then I need to prepare. But wait… I'm thinking like Antoine. Always ready for a fight. I should be welcoming, and show then kindness." And with that Nicole smiled and disappeared. Leaving the security room to be empty as it once was.

**. . . **

It was getting late, and Tails and the others decided to give it a rest at finding the city. They found a small little oasis out in the middle of the desert, and little did they know, even that place had cameras for Nicole. But little did Antoine know that Nicole sometimes didn't need cameras to project herself places. She only needed them to fast travel places inside the city. But the catch was she had to walk there. Or if she was really far away from the city, she used a remote control car looking device that could hold her and she could use it like a U.S.B. drive. Plus, she could use it as something where she could project herself from. But if she was still far away, and she didn't have the device, then she couldn't appear anywhere. Only on the handheld devices that Antoine and others carried. The reason Antoine didn't know, was because he had never seen it happen yet.

As all of them sat down on bedding that was from the car, Espio worked on building a fire. All of them were content once more, and they were working out something to eat. Tails thought ahead, and had brought hamburgers. He liked them, but wouldn't prefer them. As he handed them out, he heard Sonic mumble something about chilidogs. Amy glared at Sonic and thanked Tails for the food. Espio did the same. After a while Sonic also did. Tails smiled inwardly; as he guessed Sonic must've really loved them. It was a little while later after they finished, and it was already really dark. Everyone was getting ready for bed when Espio thought he heard something. It sounded like the wind, but it sounded almost odd. He motioned to Tails who whispered, "What? Did you hear something?"

Espio responded, "Maybe. It was odd though. It sounded like the wind."

Before Tails could respond, they heard rustling in some of the bushes. Sonic sat up alert. He shook Amy, who was already up. They all heard the noise and Tails noticed Espio went invisible. Before Espio could move, Tails grabbed his arm and mouthed, "wait for my signal." Luckily Espio understood.

As they waited, Amy said loudly, "Hello? Who's there?" That was when the person moved out into the open. Tails waited till the person was fully into the open before he started evaluating whether to signal Espio. As it turns out, Tails knew who this was. He waved, but in one wide arc. Since it was weird, Espio took it as the signal. He talked the person to the ground and took out a throwing star. The person shouted, "Hey!" and was trying to get away from Espio, who was still invisible. As it also turns out, Amy also knew who this was. She ran up to help the person, who was still pinned to the ground. As Sonic saw all of this, he didn't know what to make out. He ran it over his head and came to this conclusion. Tails and Amy both knew who this was, and espio was obviously holding her (yes, that's right) on her back.

Espio materialized above the person slowly, first his head, then his body then his arm which had the throwing star dangerously close to the person's throat. Amy final reached them, and was trying to pull Espio off while shouting, "Espio! Get off of Nicole! She's ok!"

All Nicole could say, was, "Y-Y-yes please. Please get off."

Espio decided that it was fine, but wondered why Tails gave the signal. He reluctantly got off, and Nicole got up. Amy confronted Espio, "hey, what was that all about? You should know who this is." Espio looked over at Nicole, who was shaken up, but managed to speak. "N-No, it's ok, I guess I should've spoke first that's all."

As Espio and Amy, were talking to Nicole, Sonic was getting up. He looked over to where Tails was sitting but didn't see him. Sonic got up and moved around the side of the car, where he found Tails trying to hide himself under the car. Sonic spoke, "uh Tails? Are you ok?"

Tails scrambled up, started pacing. "Oh man. What's she doing here? I can't be seen, I just can't."

Sonic tried to calm Tails down. "Dude, chill." It seemed to calm Tails down a little bit. "What's wrong man, you're acting like you know her."

Tails stopped breathing loud and responded. "Oh, you don't want to mess with her. I already did, and… yeah leave it at that."

Sonic wasn't convinced, but he said, "Ok, whatever." As he left Tails, he saw that Nicole had already gone. He walked over to Amy and Espio, who were talking. He asked, "Hey, what's up with Tails? He seemed really spooked about something."

Amy shook her head, "Nicole didn't say anything, but she gave us directions to the city."

Espio also said, "Yeah, she also mentioned something about you and Amy…" while he said that, he took a sidelong glance at Amy.

Amy spoke quickly, "well, it wasn't anything, but you know who that was, right Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head no.

Amy told him, "Well, she is the steward of New Mobotropolis."

Understanding dawned on Sonic. "Wait… so if Tails was spooked, and he said not to mess with her…"

Amy finished his sentence. "Then he did something to really make her mad. The question is, what was it?"

thanks for your dedication guys, this time of year has really made me busy. im sorry for not getting a chapter out sooner, but like i said i've been really busy. after i got back from break, where i had no internet, and my school gave me several big projects i had to work on. i have been out of internet everynow and then, so hopefully we can get back on track now, but i will still be trying to work on the story and my school work. also, i have finals coming up, so my writing will slow, as i have to study.

thanks guys! -Masterdiekillsu


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Technology's like an ex-girlfriend

_"Life is one big road with lots of signs. So when you riding through the ruts, don't complicate your mind. Flee from hate, mischief and jealousy. Don't bury your thoughts, put your vision to reality. Wake Up and Live!" _

_-Bob Marley_

After the incident with Nicole, Tails was still shaken up, Amy and Sonic suspicious, and Espio was wondering why Tails gave the signal. It was a little chaotic, but things calmed down after a little while, and while they did that, the dead of night was upon them. It was pitch black, except for the comforting glow of the fire. Everyone was still awake, and as time wore on, Tails and Espio drifted off into their dreams of what the city looked like. Sonic and Amy however, were still awake discussing Tails "problem" with Nicole.

"I think he's a criminal." Amy whispered.

"You really think that?" Sonic argued. "Come on Amy, you of all people should know that Tails is a good guy. He would never do anything bad!"

"But Sonic, you saw the way he acted, and you were there when those thug-friends of his we beating up on him! Didn't the fear in his eyes look a little too familiar?"

"But that's the thing Amy, you don't know if he was afraid or not. How can we be sure that he's a bad guy?"

Amy sighed, "We can't…"

"So why do you insist on accusing him of this kind of stuff!"

Amy just looked away. "I'm sorry Sonic, but I really think this. And if you don't then we should wait until we get into the city. The security will get him then."

Sonic glared at Amy. "Fine. But we should put a wager on this, because I KNOW you're wrong."

Amy shrugged. "Ok, what did you have in mind?"

Sonic proposed (not the marriage kind of proposal), "if I win you have to stop chasing me every chance you get."

"And if you lose?"

Sonic was at a loss. "Then… uh… then I will… um…"

Amy smiled innocently. "You'll be my boyfriend for a week?"

Sonic couldn't think of anything else, and he knew he was right, so he said, "sure. Deal?"

Amy agreed. "Deal."

**. . . **

While Amy and Sonic were sealing their own perilous wagers, Nicole was discussing with Antoine the events that took place while she was visiting the guests.

"Zhou really mean one of them attacked you!?"

"Yes Antoine, but can you forgive them? They acted like someone was hunting them!"

Antoine shook his head and kept pressing. "But the car zey were driving. Didn't you say it looked familiar?"

Nicole flickered in her image "I've looked in my memory banks already, and I've just done so now. But I can't find anything about the car. But why do I get that felling?"

Antoine shrugged. "Maybe you aren't thinking clearly. I'm sure it will come back to you."

"But that's the thing Antoine." Nicole said. "I'm a computer. I'm supposed to remember these things! So why do I get the feeling, but can't remember what it is!"

Antoine just sighed. "I really don't know Nicole, but I'll need zuo set up something with the rest of the guards, just to be safe ok?"

Nicole flickered again. "Maybe, but if my calculations are correct-"

"No time Nicole! I've just got to set it up now!" and with that Antoine rushed off, leaving Nicole to finish what she was saying.

"Antoine wait!"

Luckily, Antoine did listen at times when things like this happened, so he turned around. "What!?"

"It's just that… if something comes up, you wait for me to signal the strike, and if you know them, and you don't like them…" Antoine groaned, and Nicole pressed on. "Don't attack on your own. Got it?"

Antoine shrugged, and said, "Fine I guess…"

Nicole flickered again. "Great! Now, I think I'm needed at a building project, so I'll be going! Good luck!"

And as soon as Nicole said the last words she disappeared in a swarm of pixels, and was gone, leaving Antoine to plan his ambush.

hey guys, im really sorry i didnt get this out sooner, but things happened, and about a dozen school projects were pushed at me. so if you guys are expecting a really awesome chapter, it should be after this. thanks for being so loyal guys!

-Masterdiekillsu


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Forgotten criminals and old rivals

_"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."_

_-Thomas A. Edison _

It was morning, and if Tails knew what awaited him at the city, he would've turned around and left. Sonic and Amy however, were being a little more quiet than usual. They stuck around Tails a little less, but they kept a close eye on him. Espio was as always, loyal, and stuck around Tails to make sure everything was ready for the trip to the city. Espio didn't know whether or not Tails was ok with going into the city, but he had to trust him. After all, they were going in blind.

**. . .**

After a little while, Tails and the others made their way to the city. It wasn't long afterwards, but they eventually reached the gates. They were big, and the gate itself was monstrous in size. It was full metal, and had some nasty looking spikes on the bottom.

Tails was nervous and Espio was the only one who seemed to notice. "Tails, try not to worry. It's a big city, but what could go wrong? They are welcoming us here."

Tails was a little less optimistic, but he simply nodded and waited.

After they were past the gates, they saw Nicole waiting for them. She was standing at the beginning of a street entrance, which looked pretty major. The street was bustling with people, and there were even a few market stalls. Nicole saw the car, and beckoned them over. Espio parked the car and they all got out.

"Welcome to New Mobotropolis!" she said with a gleam in her eye. Amy ran over and hugged Nicole, who hugged Amy back.

"It's great to be here Nicole! Do you know when we could see Sally?" Amy asked.

Nicole responded. "Oh it won't be long. Trust me. And by the way there is someone I'd like you to meet." She gestured to a building that looked somewhat like a restaurant and a tavern.

As they all headed inside, Antoine was waiting for them at the counter inside of the tavern. He was sitting down, and facing away from them. Lucky for Tails however, who lagged behind so Nicole wouldn't see him, and who snuck in when the others weren't looking, Nicole hadn't seen him yet. Neither had Antoine. Tails was used to sneaking around so people wouldn't see him, so he felt almost instantly accustomed to his surroundings. As he snuck to the back of the room, Sonic, Amy, and Espio were walking to the counter when Antoine turned around. He froze, and so did Sonic. He glared at Nicole, and said, "What, is he doing here?"

Nicole seemed confused, and then looked at sonic, who was smirking at Antoine. "Good to see you too Ant. So how's it been since the last time we met?"

Antoine stood up from his stool, which fell over. "You nearly destroyed my house! How do you think I've been?"

Nicole looked at Antoine. "You know him? I the only time I saw him was when he came here with Amy during the summer."

Amy looked at Sonic. "So it was you who almost blew up his house? I thought that was someone else!"

With all eyes on Sonic, he almost had nothing to say. "For the last time, it was an accident. And Nicole knows it too."

Nicole nodded. "We've been over this before Antoine. I already took all the evidence in, and decreed it an accident." She then looked at Sonic. "But I didn't know it was you."

Sonic looked at all of them and protested, "but I didn't even blow up his house!" all that was there were some chemicals I accidentally tracked in from the time I went to that chemical plant."

Antoine was almost to the point of shouting, but maintained his voice. "But you did it during national Bonfire Day! The heat in the city would've set anything on fire at any moment!"

Ever since they got into the argument, Sonic was inching closer to Antoine. Nicole had to pull them apart, because they were almost nose to nose. "Alright, Antoine, that's enough."

As she straightened herself out, Amy noticed Tails wasn't there. As she looked around, she saw him leaning against the far wall. She made a mental note of it and looked at Nicole, who just started talking. "Alright, since we all know each other now, we should go see Sally."

Sonic looked curiously at Espio, and said, "But you forgot someone."

Nicole glanced at Espio, and replied, "No, we talked earlier when Sonic and Antoine were fighting. I know him well enough."

Amy's was slowly beginning to realize that Nicole didn't see Tails. Once she fully realized it, her heart began racing. This was the moment that would decide the fate of her and Sonic bet. She said to Nicole, "but you really did forget someone."

Nicole stopped, and turned around. Antoine did the same thing, and was looking at Amy funny.

Nicole said, "But there is no one else with you. I didn't see anyone else with you when we entered this place."

Amy glanced back at Tails, who was staring right at them. He wasn't moving, but his eyes looked scared. It was almost as if they were pleading with her… Amy beckoned him over, and he shuffled his over to them, still out of Nicole's and Antoine's sight. Once he reached Amy's side. He looked at Nicole, waved and said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her to shake, but as soon as he spoke his words, Nicole froze, and stood still. It was in that moment, that Antoine began to notice Nicole's strange behavior. As a matter of fact, everyone was noticing it. Sonic and Amy we sharing looks, Amy seemed to be saying, "I told you so!" to Sonic, and he looked back at her giving defiance in his look. Espio went for one of his knives, which no one else had noticed until then. They were kept in gauntlets on his wrists, and they looked sharp, with diamond shaped blades that started at the end of his handles.

The air grew hot around Nicole, and the other people who were inside the tavern began to take notice as well. It was the so silent that anyone could've heard a pin drop.

It was in that moment, that Nicole turned towards Tails, and gave the signal.

hey guys, im once again, sorry that i couldnt get this out sooner, but i need your help. im running out of quotes, and i need your help to get new ones. if you guys have any ideas, pleade PM me your quotes. i dont want ones you guys made up, i need ones that inspirational people said. i mean no offense, but i wish luck to you guys. thanks for all your work and loyalty!

-Masterdiekillsu

hey guys, im reposting this in 4/29/13. my state is going to have testing very soon, and i wont be able to bring my computer hom, so that means i wont be able to get out a new chapter for a VERY long time. im sorry for the inconvinence, but i need you guys to send quotes! i need new material!

Thanks guys,

-Masterdiekillsu


End file.
